


We'll Be Fireproof

by sourcherrybaz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcherrybaz/pseuds/sourcherrybaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Simon and Baz meet online and they get closer every day. There are complications in both of their lives. They take comfort in each other. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the fic based off of simon vs the homo sapiens agenda where simon and baz both have secret identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Posted by: littleprince216  
11:26 PM 05/08/16**

_The bitterness when people say the word is astounding.  
Like nothing could be more disgusting. It's funny, isn't it, that people talk about rape more lightly than they talk about being gay. That the act of forcing yourself on someone is overlooked but men loving other men is absolutely preposterous._

I haven't posted on here in a couple months. I don't have much gossip or rumors to spread, and that's what this site is all about. WatfordSecrets.com was a site created specifically for school gossip. But sometimes I need to get things off my chest. Everyone on here is cloaked with anonymity, so I have nothing to worry about. That's why I post on here. Because I can say whatever my fragile heart desires and no one can do anything about it. Usually, my submissions get lost in thousands of rumors and drama, so it surprises me when I get a reply.

**Posted by: starsonfire97  
11:31 PM 05/08/16**

_@Littleprince216 I cannot express how much I love this post. You're absolutely right._

I lean back in my desk chair, smiling. No one ever really notices my existence on this site, no matter what I say.

**Posted by: littleprince216  
11:33 PM 05/08/16**

_@Starsonfire97 Thank you :) I didn't think anyone would notice_

I bite my lip and pull my legs to my chest, spinning back and forth on the chair. I wonder who they are. Starsonfire97. Our school is pretty big, and I hang out with about three people total. I don't think I would know them even if they told me their name.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
11:40 PM 05/08/16**

_Hi, littleprince._

Oh my god. I've never gotten a direct message on here before. I didn't even know you could message people on here. I thought this was just a site for shit posting all of the rumors you could possibly think of.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
11:41 PM 05/08/16**

_Hi :)_

I need to go to bed soon but I'm too excited. I don't even know why. It's only a simple message. Maybe they're wondering if I'm gay or not. I'm wondering the same thing.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
11:43 PM 05/08/16**

_Do people make fun of you at school? For being gay?_

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
11:44 PM 05/08/16**

_No, not exactly. I'm not quite out of the closet. But I hear people talking about it as if it were an insult._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
11:44 PM 05/08/16**

_Me too. It's hard to come out when all you hear is people talking shit about it._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
11:45 05/08/16**

_Exactly. And I don't know how my friends would feel. Or my dad for that matter._

It's a Sunday night. I have school tomorrow. I need to get to sleep, but it's really nice to have someone to talk to about this. I've been holding this all in since I was 16. It's a relief to get it off my chest.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
11:46 PM 05/08/16**

_I know my sisters would be okay with it. My father, however. I'm sure he would have a fit. Tell me how it's wrong and that I'm ruining the family name. He might even kick me out, to be quite honest. He's a very strict man. It's been a pain to grow up with._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
11:48 PM 05/08/16**

_I get that. My dad and I have never really discussed that sort of thing. We don't really have a family name to begin with, so I'm sure that wouldn't be an issue._

_Sorry to be so forward but may I ask who you are? I mean, I relate to you more than anyone in my life, and if it isn't a problem I'd like to know who I'm talking to._

My hands are actually shaking as I hit send. I've just met this person and I don't want to lose them. It's too nice to get all of this out of my head.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
11:50 PM 05/08/16**

_Well, littleprince, isn't the anonymity rather exciting? Plus, I'm not quite sure you'd like me in person. I kind of like having this. There's no obligation or expectation. And either of us can say anything we want without fear of other people knowing. Maybe I'll tell you eventually. I'm 18, male, completely gay, and for you, my dear prince, my name is Ty._

My face is hot, I can feel it. My dear prince. I can't believe I just met this guy and he's already making me blush. He's in my grade. And male. And gay. _Completely gay_. I can't believe this is happening. I need a secret identity, but all that's coming to my head is Simon. I can't tell him my name. He's right, the invisibility is thrilling. I can't ruin it.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
11:53 PM 05/08/16**

_Ty. I like it. You can call me... Oli. I'm 18, male, and also completely gay. If we're going to have secret identities, I guess we shouldn't really talk about our school lives, should we? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so please tell me if I ever go too far or ask too much._

I need to be careful. I not only don't want to ruin what's just been started, but I don't want to give myself away. I think about what he said. I'm not quite sure you'd like me in person. I don't think he would like me either. I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm not popular, my looks are average and I'm extremely awkward. I have a hard time with words.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
11:56 PM 05/08/16**

_Well, we can always talk about ourselves. What we enjoy and our hobbies etc. I'm not sure you could make me uncomfortable, Oli. You seem to be as innocent as they come._

Oh my god. He's so good at this. I'm just as awkward onscreen as I am off.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
11:57 PM 05/08/16**

_Innocent? What makes you say that?_

I am I being flirty enough? Am I just proving more and more that I am an inexperienced 18-year-old?

**Direct Message  
From:  starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
11:58 05/08/16**

_Well, Oli, it's a gut instinct, I suppose. The way you write gives off this innocent vibe. Like you've never had a wrong thought in your life._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
11:59 PM 05/08/16**

_Well, I'm sorry to say that you're wrong. About the last part, at least. I suppose I am quite innocent. I haven't really done anything. With anyone._

_And it feels weird to tell you this._

_I don't want you to get the wrong impression._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
12:01 PM 05/09/16**

_Oh? So, Oli, what impure thoughts keep you awake at night?_

Jesus Christ. Does he really think I'll tell him that?

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
12:02 PM 05/09/16**

_Aren't you a flirt?_

_I have to go to bed. It's late. We have school tomorrow._

_Will you be there?_

_Ignore that, actually. I want to keep it secret._

_Goodnight, Ty._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
12:06 PM 05/09/16**

_Goodnight, prince Oli._

I don't know why I thought I could go to sleep. This night has been too exciting for even a wink.


	2. Chapter Two

"Have a good weekend?" Penny asks, coming up beside me as I'm rummaging through my locker.

I can't hold back my smile. "Yeah, you?"

"Happy to see me?" She chuckles. _Yes, Pen, but that isn't why I'm smiling_. "Mine was okay, Prem and I went shopping for Mother's day on Saturday. We ended up buying her a new leather journal. She loved it." That's right. I forgot it was Mother's day.

"That's nice. I should have gotten her something, too." I say as I zip up my bag. I slam my locker closed, then spin on my heel to face Penny.

"I'm sure she didn't notice that you didn't. I think it's better that you didn't, but it's the thought that counts, right?" She says, pulling white fluff from my hair. "Plus, she's picky.”

Penny makes a beeline into the flow of students and I trail behind her, trying to keep up. She may be short but she's quick. Quicker than me.

"Science first for you, right?"

"Yes, Simon. I have science first every day. And you have English." Pen rolls her eyes and gives me a teasing smile.

"Right. Sorry. Have fun in class, Pen." I lift my arm but before I can wave at her, she grabs a hold of my hand and pulls me toward her.

"Goodness, Simon. You're always a mess." She tugs the collar of my shirt down, flattening the creases of the white shirt I have on underneath and runs her fingers through my hair, tidying it up.

"Sorry," I mutter, scrunching my nose as she ruffles my hair again.

"See you later, Simon," she says, shoving my shoulder playfully. Penny is kind of like my mom. She always makes sure I have enough to eat and makes sure I look presentable.

Maybe I should have gotten _her_ a Mother's day gift.

\---

The class is full today, which is odd. People usually skip English. I set my bag down beside my desk so people won't trip over it. There's still about 10 minutes until class begins so I pull out the assigned book. Romeo and Juliet.

"Did you see what was on Watford Secrets last night?" Cal whispers behind me. He's talking to Christie. They've been going out since fall of freshman year.

"Yeah, I can't believe Jim got Margret pregnant."

I stop paying attention after that because something else catches my eye. Baz Pitch walks into the classroom wearing ripped skinny jeans and a white loop neck t-shirt. His black hair is tied into a messy bun at the back of his head and a messenger bag is slung over his shoulder. _Christ_. I can see the curve of his collarbones. And the soft olive skin on his neck. _Fucking hell_. Does he want to torture me?

He catches me looking and I try to play it off, but I can feel my cheeks heat up. He tucks one of the hairs that frame his face behind his ear, a smirk on his lips as he settles down next to me. That fucker.

I keep my eyes on the book, although I'm not taking in a word. My cheeks are so hot. I can't imagine how red I look. The part of me that wants to look at him eventually wins and my eyes drift to the side and I see him leaning back in his chair. He has a foot on the edge of the desk, one toned leg draped over another. He's reading too. And he has the same smirk on his lips.

_Holy Christ._

I need to snap out of it. He's hot, yes, but I can't let him know that I'm gay. The only person who knows is Ty. And I think I'm the only one who knows about him. He messaged me this morning to wish me a good day and to tell me that he wanted to talk to me again tonight. _God_. I can't believe I have a secret this big. A secret I'm keeping even from Penny.

"Hey," someone whispers. Class has started. God knows how long Mr. Whitaker has been droning on about literary devices. Baz is leaning across the aisle, with that smug expression still on his face. God almighty he's trying to kill me.

"Yes?" I ask, still not meeting his eyes.

"Do you perhaps have a pencil I can borrow? I seem to have left my pencil case in my locker." Another strand of hair has fallen in his face and it's undeniably sexy. I dart my eyes away, nodding.

"Here," I say, handing one to him. His fingers brush against mine and he thanks me, still smirking. _Why is he always smirking?_

"I hope that all of you read chapter 8 this weekend because we're going to be doing an activity with it. Mr. Pitch, is there something that needs to be said?" My face is so hot. I must look like a tomato.

"No, sir. Snow here just lent me a pencil. I was just thanking him." Baz says, a pleasant smile spreading where his smirk usually rests. Jesus, he's beautiful.

"Next time wait until I'm finished." Mr. Whitaker says, shaking his head.

"Yes, sir." Baz nods. He looks back over to me and winks.

Christ above how am I going to survive this.

\---

"I mean _come on_ " Penny sighs, buttering her bread. "He asked if _sulfur_ was in _sulfuric acid_ and _I_ got in trouble for smacking him on the head. He needs to stop being an idiot."

"Christ, Penny. You can't just smack people for being stupid."

"Well, how else is he going to learn?" She laughs, and I shove her gently. She falls on her back, taking a bite of her buttered bread and laughing through her full mouth.

"How was English?"

"Same old," I say, and it's only a small lie. The only extraordinary thing was Baz. But Baz is always extraordinary, so maybe it isn't a lie at all.

"What book are you guys doing again?"

"Romeo and Juliet"

"Ah yes. Why not read books that are hundred or years old and completely outdated? It's not like we have politically correct and modern novels to read, right?" Penny deadpans, rolling her eyes as she pops the last bite of her bread into her mouth, rubbing her hands together.

"I know, Pen. It's stupid. But I need to pass, so there's no use arguing. Plus, it isn't too bad. Shakespeare makes a lot of dick jokes." I see Agatha across the field, her long blonde hair is flowing behind her. I'm sure if I was straight I'd be madly in love with her. She's very beautiful.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She grins, plopping down next to me and Penny, closing the circle.  

I smile at her. "Old books and idiot boys. What about you?" She pulls out a scone wrapped in plastic wrap and tosses it to me. I love my friends.

"Polynomials, for me." She sighs. Agatha hates math more than anyone I know.

"I saw you and Garret earlier today. What was that all about?" Penny smirks, her eyebrows wiggling playfully.

Agatha frowns. "It's not like that, Penny,"

"It's not, huh?" Penny purrs, elbowing Agatha as she giggles.

"Penny." Agatha snaps, her eyes darting to her hand which rested in her lap.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I was just playing. Plus, we all know Simon and you are meant to be." She says slyly, taking a bite of an apple.

"Penny," Agatha and I hiss, both of our faces red. I don't think Agatha likes me. I don't think there's anything like that between us. I don't know that she likes anyone for that matter. Agatha is just Agatha. I think that's why I like her so much.

"Sorry," Penny chuckles, her mouth full.

I take a bite of my scone and lean back against the tree. I wish WatfordSecrets wasn't blocked at school. I want to text Ty. I want to tell him about Baz and how flustered he makes me. 

I want Ty to flirt with me again.

I get just as flustered by Baz as I do Ty.

Good lord. I'm going to explode.

I can't wait to talk to Ty again tonight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:33 PM 05/09/16**

_Hi, Oli. Did you have a good day?_

He’s already messaged me. School’s been out for 45 minutes, which means he probably messaged me almost as soon as he got home. Oh my god.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:34 PM 05/09/16**

_Hi, Ty. My day was good. My friend gave me a scone at lunch. That was the highlight of my day. Wby? Did you have a good day?_

I decide not to tell him about Baz. I don’t want to give myself away.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire216  
To: littleprince216  
3:36 PM 05/09/16**

_It was great. I talked to a cute boy. I had some lemonade from Starbucks, too. The only thing it was missing was you, sweet boy._

Holy mother of god this boy will be the death of me.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: strasonfire97  
3:37 PM 05/09/16**

_I wish I could have texted you today. I hate that this is our only way of communicating. I want to talk to you all day not just when I get home._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216   
3:38 PM 05/09/16**

_Me too, Oli, but I kind of like it. It’s like a reward at the end of the day for making it through school. It’s nice._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:39 PM 05/09/16**

_I like to think of it that way too, but it also makes me want to stay home so I can talk to you all day._

I can’t believe I’m being this flirtatious. I mean, we met yesterday. But what I’m saying isn’t a lie. I kind of love talking to Ty. He understands me. And he makes me flustered. I like it.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:40 PM 05/09/16**

_I couldn’t even begin to imagine having your company for an entire day, sweet boy. I wouldn’t even know what to do with myself._

Oh my god, he really is adorable.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: startsonfire97  
3:41 PM 05/09/16**

_Oh, please. I’m not as interesting as you make me seem._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:42 PM 05/09/16**

_I doubt that very much. Why don’t you tell me what you like? What are your absolute favourite things? Tell me it all._

He’s insane. He’s absolutely mad. Completely off his nut.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:43 PM 05/09/16**

_I like to paint, actually. I’m not one for realistic paintings but I like the feel of the brush on the canvas, the way it flows. And the feeling of painting on myself is so comforting. The paint is always smooth and cold and that relaxes me, I guess. I don’t know, I just love it. It’s one of my favourite things in the world._

I don’t know why I’m being so open. Perhaps it’s because it’s completely anonymous. Because I won’t be embarrassed or hurt because neither of us knows who the other is. Because I can say how I really feel and have no judgment.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:44 PM 05/09/16**

_My lord, you’re absolutely adorable, aren’t you? I’m glad that you have something like that, something that keeps you calm. I play the violin, to calm me down. I like to lose myself in the music. That’s what relaxes me._

Oh my god. The violin. He’s amazing. He’s….. Captivating. And interesting. And absolutely amazing. I can feel the heat in my cheeks.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:45 PM 05/09/16**

_That’s amazing. Do you have a favourite song to play? I don’t play any instruments, but I love listening to music._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:46 PM 05/09/16**

_Into my arms by Nick Cave is my favourite to play. Who do you listen to, mostly? I prefer the 1975, Kodaline, and Hozier. I guess I like indie music. Some alternative. But I don’t hate any other bands, I guess I just haven’t gotten into them. Maybe you could introduce me to something new, Oli._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:50 PM 05/09/16**

_Something new, huh?_

_I listened to the song. You can play that? That’s amazing, Ty. You’re incredible, honestly. I listen to a lot of Troye Sivan, Twenty One Pilots, some Panic! At the Disco. My favourite song right now is  Youth, by Troye. I’m going to check out your bands, right now. Any favourites by them?_

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:51 PM 05/09/16**

_My absolute favourite song right now is Cherry Wine. It’s by Hozier. For the rest of them I pretty much like all of their songs. And while you listen to Cherry Wine, Prince Oli, I will listen to Youth._

I listen to the song. It’s soft and his voice is raspy, but also kinds of melts into my ears like honey. It’s beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever heard a prettier song. We message each other at the same time.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:55 PM 05/09/16**

_That song is so pretty. So so so pretty. Wow. I’m speechless._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:55 PM 05/09/16**

_I like Youth. I like Troye. He’s cute. But, unfortunately, not as cute as you, sweet boy._

_I’m glad you like it, Oli. I’m trying to write sheet music for it to play on violin._

He thinks that I am cuter than Troye Sivan. He hasn’t even seen me. He thinks I’m cuter than Troye Sivan. My face hurts from smiling.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:57 PM 05/09/16**

_Ty, you have a crazy effect on me_.

“Simon!”

Shit. I was supposed to make dinner before he got home. Shit shit shit.

“Hi, dad!” I call, swinging open my door and rushing downstairs.

“Have you made dinner?” He asks, kicking his boots carelessly to the side.

“N-no. Sorry. Not yet. I was- um, I was doing homework.” I stutter, following him into the kitchen, his bag thrown carelessly onto the ground.

“Simon, we talked about this. You have plenty of time to do your homework after you make dinner. Why can’t you ever listen?”

“S-sorry I’ll um. I can make some grilled cheese and soup. Nice and quick. You won’t have to wait long, I promise.” I say, putting on a smile and walking over to the fridge.

He gives me a once over and sighs, shaking his head. “Fine. But get your fucking shit together, got it?” He says, sternly, his hand hitting the counter as he speaks.

I nod, getting out the cheese and butter. “It won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” He grumbles, walking out of the kitchen, a beer in his hand.

He must have had a good day. He’s being nicer than usual.  

—

When I get back to my computer I have four messages from Ty.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
4:02 PM 05/09/16**

_A crazy effect? You have no idea, baby boy._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
4:08 PM 05/09/16**

_As crazy as it is you’re the thing I look forward to most._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
4:13 PM 05/09/16**

_I mean, this is the most thrilling thing that’s ever happened to me. Talking to you is so refreshing, I never want to stop._

**Direct Message  
From: strarsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
4:24 PM 05/09/16**

_I know you’re probably busy and it’s only been about half an hour but I miss you and I hope you’re okay._

Oh my god. He misses me? He misses me. And he hopes I’m okay. And he finds talking to me refreshing. And I think I’m falling in love.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
4:33 PM 05/09/16**

_Hi hi, I’m back. I forgot that I had to make dinner for my dad, so I had to leave for a bit, sorry. I’m glad to hear that you think talking to me is refreshing because I love talking to you. I would hate it if you found me boring._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
4:36 PM 05/09/16**

_Get bored of YOU? Never. You’re more interesting than you think, Oli. The thrill of talking to you is better than anything in my life right now._

I’m better. Than anything. In his life. Right now. I cannot believe this. I cannot _believe this_.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
4:38 PM 05/09/16**

_Better than ANYTHING in your life? That’s huge. What’s your life like anyway?_

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
4:40 PM 05/09/16**

_Well, I already told you about my father. He’s strict. He’s constantly trying to set me up with girls, despite me telling him i’m completely gay. And my mother died when I was very young, but I still remember her. I dream about her sometimes. I have a couple siblings, all girls. I have a step-mother as well, she’s lovely, but she will never amount to my mother. My mother… Well, my mother hung the moon. I remember her fingers, always rough and callused yet always able to calm me down. “It’s okay little puff.” She would whisper. God, I miss her so much._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
4:42 PM 05/09/16**

_Oh, Ty. I’m sorry. She sounds lovely. I’m sorry that you lost her. I couldn’t imagine. I don’t have a mother either. I don’t know if that helps or if it’s worse._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
4:43 PM 05/09/16**

_It’s okay, Oli. Tell me about it, sweet boy._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
4:44 PM 05/09/16**

_Well, she died during childbirth so I never knew her. But I’ve seen pictures. She was very beautiful. Beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. She had very fair skin. I think my dad blames me for her death. I think I do too._

_I probably shouldn’t tell you this but I’ve been living with this for 18 years and I need to get it off my chest. My dad has always blamed me for my mom’s death. He was fine in my early life, and it’s always been a struggle for him, being a single parent and all. But he lost his job when I was 9 and that’s when he started drinking. He got really bad. He was drunk every night when I got home from school. And I started to fend for myself. So he started to depend on me. I made dinner, I cleaned the house and made sure that everything was nice and tidy, only for him to come home drunk and mess everything up. I remember being 9 years old and my dad came home after being out all night with a group of his friends who were hammered. Completely slobbered drunk and I remember laughing because of something one of them said, and that’s when he noticed I was there. And his friends cheered him on when he started. Punch after punch. ‘Go on Davy! Get that twat!’ I remember it so clearly. That’s how it all started. If I mess up at all he goes at it again. He hasn’t done it in a while. I thought he was going to do it tonight because I forgot to make dinner, but I guess he had a good day because he only got mad. It was a relief._

I hit send before I can think twice. I take in a shaky breath and readjust my position, pulling one leg under me and the other up to my chest, resting my chin on top of it. There are tears brimming my eyes. I/t’s an amazing feeling to get this off my chest. He’s threatened to kill me if I told anyone. But Ty doesn’t know who I am, so he can’t possibly do anything about it. There’s no way my dad can find out, and there’s no way I can suffer the consequences. It’s a safe way out.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
4:47 PM 05/09/16**

_He beats you? Oli you need to tell someone. He’s been doing it for almost 10 years. That’s not okay. At all. I cannot express how angry I am that you have to go through that Fuck, I wish I could do something. Fucking fuck I’m so mad._

I shouldn’t have told him. He’s really angry. And he wants me to tell someone. How do I tell him I can’t? How do I tell him my dad will kill me if I say a word? Fuck. I really shouldn’t have told him.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: staronfire97  
4:48 PM 05/09/16**

_It’s okay, Ty. I have it under control. I just make sure that I don’t mess up and that I do what he says. If I tell someone it’s practically suicide. After one of the first times he hit me he told me that if I said a word to anyone about this that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me. I can’t tell anyone. You’re an exception. You are the only person I have ever told. You cannot tell anyone. Please. If my father finds out I can guarantee that I will be beaten to a pulp. Please._

He doesn’t reply for a while so I start on my English homework. We’re reading through Romeo and Juliet so we can act it out during class to make sure everyone understands it. I open up the book and lean back in my chair, sliding my glasses onto my face. I keep glancing at my computer screen, waiting for a reply.

“Simon?” someone says through the door, knocking softly on the wood.  

“Come in,” I say, shutting my book as well as my laptop, sitting straight in my chair and spinning it to face the door.

My dad walks in with a beer in his hand, his shoulder leaning against the door frame. “Thanks for making dinner. I have some news.” He takes a swig from his beer and smiles at me. Smiles. He hasn’t smiled at me in months.

I spread my lips in what I hope looks like a real smile and try to hide my shaking. “What is it, dad?”

“I got a raise,” He grins, raising his beer and taking another swig, longer than the last.

I smile wider. “That’s great! It’s about time Kevin has noticed you’re hard work,” I laugh out nervously, pushing my glasses up my nose.

He chuckles and steps closer to me. My muscles instinctively tense. “You’re right, kiddo.” He reaches out and I can’t stop myself from flinching. He pauses for a moment then reaches out again and ruffles my hair. He avoids my eyes as he turns back to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Simon. Sleep well.” He says, walking out of the room with his head down. He shuts the door, barely looking at me. A pang of guilt hits me. I spin back around in my chair and open my laptop. I have 6 messages from Ty.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
4:56 PM 05/09/16**

_I’m not going to tell anyone. I’m not going to pressure you to talk to anyone. But please, please tell me if he does anything._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
5:01 PM 05/09/16**

_I’m sorry for taking a while to reply. I had to calm down. You have no idea how fucking angry I am._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
5:06 PM 05/09/16**

_Please tell me you’re okay right now._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
5:14 PM 05/09/16**

_Oli, I know we only just met but I’m here for you okay? I can’t imagine what you go through on a daily basis._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
5:25 PM 05/09/16**

_Oli, where are you? Is he yelling at you right now? Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
5:27 PM 05/09/16**

_I swear to god if I ever find out who you are I’m going to beat the shit out of him, Oli. It makes me so fucking mad that he does that._

I run my fingers in my hair and smile. He really seems to care about me. It’s kind of scary, actually.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
5:30 PM 05/09/16**

_I’m here. I’m okay. I’m sorry I was gone for so long, my dad came in to talk to me. He got a raise, which explains why he’s so calm tonight. He didn’t hurt me, I promise. I’m okay._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
5:31 PM 05/09/16**

_Thank god. I’m glad that he’s being nice. How long will it last do you think?_

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
5:31 PM 05/09/16**

_Well, when he usually gets like this it only lasts a day but I have a feeling this one will be longer. He’s been working at this place for 9 years and not once has he got the recognition he thinks he deserves. So I think it will last a while._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
5:32 PM 05/09/16**

_That’s good. I don’t want him to hurt you._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
5:33 PM 05/09/16**

_I know. Can we um, stop talking about this, please? I just want to not think about it. I need a distraction, okay?_

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
5:34 PM 05/09/16**

_A distraction? Well, how about I give you some more music?_

I grin and pull the sleeve of my sweater up over my hand, resting it on my knee and resting my chin on top of it. He’s so sweet. So so sweet. I just wanna hug him. I want to find out who he is so I can hug the hell out of him.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
5:35 PM 05/09/16**

_Music sounds wonderful._


	4. Chapter Four

It's easy to get out of bed this morning. I go straight to my computer after I turn off my alarm. I send a quick good morning message to Oli and head down the hall.

"Good morning Mori," I say, ruffling her hair as I walk into the bathroom.

"Morning Baz. Will you braid my hair today?" She asks, pulling a brush through her long black hair.

"Of course, my dear," I smile, taking the brush from her fingers and running in through her hair, brushing it back into my hand. I pull chunks of her hair over one another, creating a thick braid down the center of her back.

"There you go, Mori. What do you want for breakfast?" I ask, taking a bottle off the counter and praying mousse into my hands, running it through my hair.

She smiles and swipes mascara onto her eyelashes, glancing at me in the mirror. "How about you make the eggs I make the bacon?"   
She asks, standing straight and pulling her shirt down and pulling strands from her braid to frame her face.

"And the twins can help with toast." I nod, doing up the top button of my red and black flannel. Mordelia shakes her head and leans over, undoing all of the buttons, revealing my white undershirt.

"It looks better undone, and your hair-" She reaches up and deliberately messes my hair, pulling strands into my face. "Looks better messy," She tsk's.

"I'll keep it in mind," I chuckle, walking past her out of the bathroom. "I'll get started on the eggs. See you down there," The twins rush past me giggling, and I catch Eleanor before she topples over. I lift her up and smile, Victoria walking back towards me.

"Do you guys want to help me and Mori make breakfast?" I ask, lifting Victoria up as well. They eagerly nod and I walk the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Bazzy what are we having?" Norrie asks as we pass my step-mother in the dining room feeding the baby.

"I'm making eggs, Mori is making the bacon, you guys can help with the toast," I say, setting them on the counter.

"Toast, toast, toast!" They exclaim. I walk to the fridge and pull out the carton of eggs.

"Good morning Basilton. Sleep well?" My step-mother asks, walking into the kitchen with an empty bowl and a dirty spoon.

"Yes. And you, Mother?" I ask, cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

"It was okay. Beatrice was fussy." She sighs, rinsing off the dishes. I plug the toaster in and grab a loaf of bread. Mori walks into the kitchen and pulls out a pan, starting on the bacon.  

"I'm sorry. I can help with Bea tonight, after school and homework. Vic don't touch the toaster. You need bread first." I say, opening the bag of bread and handing them each a piece.

"Thank you, Basil. Have a good day at school, okay?" She smiles, stopping by and kissing my temple before walking back to Beatrice.

After breakfast is made I set the table just as my father steps down the stairs. He sits at the head of the table, as always and starts to eat without a word.

"Did you sleep well, Father?" I ask, taking a bite of my eggs. I check my watch quickly and see it's 7:32. I have to leave soon.

"It was fine thank you. I want to talk to you actually. Your mother and I got together with Mr. And Mrs. Wellbelove and they told us about their daughter, Agatha. She goes to your school, yes?"

I talk another bite of egg, taking my time on chewing. "She does. May I ask why you are telling me this?" I say, trying to hide the bitterness in my tone.

"Well, I'd like to set you two up. She's very beautiful and very smart. A very nice girl, I'm told. So I think you two should go on a date. I can pay. I think you will like her, Basilton." He says.

I set my fork down and stand from the table. "I'm sorry to disappoint, Father, but I like it in the ass," I say sternly, walking from the table and grabbing my bag. "Have a lovely day at work. I'll see you tonight." I give him a tight smile and walk out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

\--------

"Did everyone read Act 3 Scene 4 last night?" No one answers. I keep my eyes on my notes, lazily dragging my pencil across the page in haphazard doodles.

"Because it's mandatory for today's activity. You will Partner up with the person beside you, so Holly you'll be with Alex, Gary with Tyler, and so on. Some of you will stay in the classroom, some in the hall, and the rest in the library. Wait for me to pass around the sheet with instructions." He says, the classroom already buzzing with chatter. I turn to my left to see big blue eyes behind glasses already timidly looking at me. He wasn't wearing glasses yesterday. He looks even cuter with them on, they frame is face nicely. The only thing is they dull his blue eyes.

"Hi," I smile, crossing my legs as I turn to face him. "I'm Baz."

He smiles back and runs his fingers through his bronze hair. My eyes follow his movements. "I'm Simon."

"Simon? You're friends with Wellbelove, right?" I ask.

"Wellbelove?" He questions, his face displaying confusion. "Oh. You mean Agatha?" I nod and he smiles, relaxing slightly. "Yes, I'm friends with her. Why?"

"No reason. My father knows her parents." I say, taking the sheet from our teacher, my eyes scanning it.

"You two are in the library." He says, walking to the next group before either of us can say anything.

"Shall we?" I ask, smirking vaguely, my eyebrow raised. Simon grins and grabs his own bag, nodding. We walk together down the hall, and I read off of the sheet.

"Okay, so we have to break down the characters one by one. Sounds easy enough. Do you have paper?" I ask as we walk into the library. He nods and heads straight to the farthest table. All the way in the back. Alone.

He slides into a chair at the circular table and I slide in next to him, leaning down and rummaging through my bag for my pencil case. I sit straight and look at Simon, who has pulled out a tattered notebook. He looks at me.

"You're very quiet," I say gently, keeping my eyes on him as I open my pencil case.

"I don't have much to say," He says, hushed. I pull out the pencil he let me borrow and hand it to him.

"That's unfortunate. You have a nice voice." I watch his face get red and he takes the pencil from my fingers, his hand brushing mine. The red darkens. I smile.

"So, Juliet. She's kind of... Theatrical, isn't she?" I say, setting my copy of the screenplay in between us.

"Well, yes. But I think she is also a hopeless romantic, right? She may be a little.. Over-dramatic, but overall she just wants to be happy with Romeo. Like the line where she says, 'if he be married, my grave is like to be my wedding bed.' I think really shows that she may be a little harsh but she also just wants to be with Romeo. I can see where she is coming from." He explains, his fingers twirling the pencil and his eyes on mine.

"I get that. Okay, so what should we write? Hopeless Romantic and.... melodramatic?" I question, tapping my own pencil against the paper. Simon slides his arm down and rests his head in the crease of his elbow, looking up at me through his glasses. I have to look away, it's sickeningly cute.

"Yes, maybe also... exaggerated?" He suggests.

I nod and write it down, glancing at him. I smile softly and mimic his position, my head turned to face him. He's looking right at me, his lips parted. I try not to look at them. Plump and pink.

"What about Romeo?" I ask, watching him tap the pencil against his lips. His eyes lift up to the ceiling and he lets the pencil into his mouth, biting on the end absentmindedly. I can't take my eyes off his lips. There are moles adjourning his face. Three on his right cheek, one above his left eye, two below his left ear, and one on his neck. For a second, I let myself imagine kissing them all. And then I feel guilty because I have Oli, and he's the most amazing person I've ever talked to. I now let myself imagine that Simon is Oli. But I quickly shake the idea from my mind. Out of the hundreds of people who go to our school, it's very unlikely that Oli is Simon, as much as I want it.

"Naïve." Simon says, his voice muffled by the pencil he still chews on.

"Good one," I nod, writing it down on the paper. I also write down brave and determined. I stop writing when Simon's fingers brush mine. I look up at him and he's closer than before, his eyes cast down onto the sheet. I can barely breathe.

"What happened?" I ask, my fingers moving across the table and brushing his wrist, a small purple bruise beneath my fingers. Simon flinches and straightens up, looking at me. I sit up as well and look back at him, my eyebrows furrowed.

"I- uh- Oh! Haha! Funny story, actually. I was- I was riding my bike and I ran straight into a stop sign. I got banged up pretty badly." He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh?" I ask, taking his hand and pushing his sleeve up. His arm is riddled with fading bruises. "Ol-" I stop myself. He isn't Oli. Just because he has bruises doesn't mean he's Oli. He's just always in the back of my mine. It's probably just like Simon said. He ran into a stop sign.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my hand letting go of his wrist, my heart pounding.

He looks at me for a second before nodding and pulling the sleeve of his sweater down over his hand. "Yes, it's okay. I took a break from riding, though. My mind wanders, I guess." Red blotches beneath his freckles and he looks down at his hands.

"Oh," I say, hushed. He looks back up at me and adjusts his glasses. Big, round, thin frame glasses. Absolutely amazing on him.  

"Should we continue?" He asks, scooting up to the table. He's still flushed. He keeps glancing at me and it makes him even redder when he finds that I'm already looking at him.


	5. Chapter Five

When I get home I rush up to my room, throw my bag onto my bed. I need to talk to Oli. He's been on my mind all day. Fuck, I missed him so much.

 **Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:26 PM 05/10/16**   
_I had a strange day. It was... Good, though. I talked to a cute boy, again. And I thought about you, a lot. I think about what you look like, although I have no clue._

I don't expect him to reply right away, but he does and I can't stop my smile.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:27 PM 05/10/16**   
_Strange? Tell me about it, Ty. I can't help but wonder what you imagine me to look like._

Do I describe Simon Snow? Or would that be too crude?

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To:  littleprince216  
3:29 PM 05/10/16**   
_Well, you must have at least light hair, and perhaps blue eyes, because that's how you described your mother, right? A cute face. It's hard to explain. But I really imagine you with beautiful blue eyes and brilliant blonde hair. You're cute in my head, Oli._

There's no way it's Simon. I just really, really want it to be. But it could be. So I let myself imagine it being him. I imagine somehow revealing my identity in some drastically romantic way and he's all flustered, and his hands are covered in his sweater and his blue eyes are looking at me through glasses and he has such a big smile on his face. I imagine him running at me, his arms engulfing me in the best hug I've ever received, his face pressed into my neck. I knew it was you, he would say.

Fat fucking chance.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:41 PM 05/10/16**   
_I can neither confirm or deny if what you think is true, but I'm extremely flattered._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:42 PM 05/10/16**   
_It's kind of killing me not knowing who you are._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonefire97  
3:44 PM 05/10/16**   
_We should start a game. Every day we give away another clue to the other. Then, as the days go on, we can start guessing who the other is. One guess a day, One clue a day._

This is a really good idea. It's an amazing idea. It also happens to be an idea that puts me into a great deal of panic. Because I don't want him to be disappointed. Because I don't think I'll be as amazing as he seems to think I am. Because I'm absolutely terrified of letting him down.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:47 PM 05/10/16**   
_Okay, sweet boy. Should we start today?_

I'm sweating. I don't even think I can properly processing meeting this perfect boy.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:48 PM 05/10/16**   
_Yes. I can start, if you want. You were right about the blonde hair._

Fuck I wasn't ready for this. My mind instantly thinks of every blonde boy I know, but I keep seeing Simon.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:49 PM 05/10/16**   
_Blonde hair. The most beautiful I imagine. I have black hair. Not dyed, either._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:50 PM 05/10/16**   
_Black hair. I'm thinking of everyone I know with black hair. Can I guess?_

God, I'm not prepared for this. I want him to want it to be me. If he doesn't guess me, I'll be upset. If he does I'll have a panic attack.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:51 PM 05/10/16**   
_Go ahead, dear prince._

It's easy to put up a façade online. I can act cool, smooth, and confident, even if in real life I have more anxiety than a baby bunny. It's why I'm afraid for him to know who I am.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:53 PM 05/10/16**   
_Cris Malen._

I let out a sigh of relief and look at the screen. He didn't guess me. He guessed someone in my science class.  

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:54 PM 05/10/16**   
_Nope. Although I have a class with him. So I guess you get two clues tonight. I guess... Taylor Frent._

It's a bullshit guess. I know it isn't him. He's straight as a stick. I don't even find him attractive. But, he has blonde hair. Dyed, I'm pretty sure, but blonde nonetheless. I'm not ready to guess Simon. I don't want to be disappointed if it isn't him. That isn't fair to Oli.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:55 PM 05/10/16**   
_Not even close. Two clues? Does that mean I get two guesses?_

I smile and run my fingers through my silky hair. He is.... Perfect. It's not fair to him for me to want it to be someone. I should let myself fall for him as he is, not as I want him to be.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:56 PM 05/10/16**   
_Don't get greedy, Prince Oli. You should make dinner for your dad. I don't want you to get hurt tonight (or ever). I have some homework to do and I have to help with one of my sisters but I promise to be here when you're back._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:57 PM 05/10/16**   
_Okay. Fengári kai ta astéria mou._

That's all he sends. All he needs to send, to make me unbelievably flustered. It's in another language - Greek - and I know exactly what it says. He must have looked up the translation because he knows I study it. I can feel my stomach flip and my cheeks heat up. Fuck, I'm falling in love with someone I've never met.

_My moon and stars._


	6. Chapter Six

As soon as dinner is done I run up to my room, excusing myself by saying I have homework. Ty has messaged me once. 20 minutes ago.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
5:56 PM 05/10/16**   
_You... Have no idea the effect you have on me. I can't believe that you called me that. It's so unbelievably romantic. No one has ever been this flirtatious or loving towards me. Ever. Is it insane for me to be this flustered over just this one thing? I just.. Don't know how to handle my feelings towards you, but just know, you're sly flirtatious comments make me more flustered than anything else. And I love it._

I break into a huge smile, pulling my legs up onto my desk chair, grinning so wide that my cheeks hurt. It's a lovely feeling.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
6:13 PM 05/10/19**   
_I guess I'll have to flirt more often, won't I? And please, don't worry. Everything you say makes me flustered. Every time you call me sweet boy I almost faint._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
6:17 PM 05/10/16**   
_Oh god, yes please. Sweet boy._

That fucker. I can't believe how much I like him.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
6:18 PM 05/10/16**   
_Oh god, I want to kiss you so bad._

I send it before I can think twice.  I know I'll regret this, but I can't think straight when he calls me that. It's such a simple name, but it constantly leaves me breathless.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
6:21 PM 05/10/16**   
_You know, I always look around school to see if anyone is wearing any band merch. If someone is wearing a Twenty One Pilots shirt I immediately debate whether or not it's you. It always takes the breath out of me. I kind of love it, though._

I know what I'm going to wear tomorrow.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
6:22 PM 05/10/16**   
_I just look for anyone who has an indie style, which is a super broad approach but I always wonder. As bad as it is, I always have someone I want you to be._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
6:23 PM 05/10/16**   
_You do? God, I've been sitting in a cloud of guilt because I also have someone I want you to be. I feel bad, but it's a little reassuring that you have someone you want me to be. It's also extremely nerve-racking because I don't want to disappoint you._

Does he really think that's possible? He's the sweetest person I've ever talked to, how could I ever be disappointed by him?

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfirex97  
6:24 PM 05/10/16**   
_Oh Ty, I could never be disappointed by you. You're too exciting to be a letdown. Trust me, you're all I ever think about anymore. You've taken over my life in the most fantastic way. I don't care what you look like, okay? You're amazing on your own. Plus, I bet you're the hottest guy in school._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
6:25 PM 05/10/16**   
_You make my heart smile. Is it crazy that I'm falling in love with you?_

Fuck me.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
6:26 PM 05/10/16**   
_Absolutely mad. Completely ludicrous. Totally insane._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
6:27 PM 05/10/16**   
_Good._


	7. Chapter Seven

"We're going to be working on the same assignment today. You'll be in the same spots, with the same partners. Go ahead," the teacher says, almost bored as he looks through papers in a mess on his desk.

"To the library?" Baz asks. I look up from my desk. He's smiling and his eyes look different. Darker, somehow. And it hits me. _He's wearing eyeliner._

"U-Um...yes. Let's go."

It's black, with a subtle wing. _Christ_ , it looks so damn good. His lashes are coated with mascara. Fuck me, he looks so fucking good. I can barely take my eyes off him as we walk down the halls.

"Did you have a good night last night?" he asks, his eyes scanning the halls.

"Mmm, yes, I did. It was a nice change," I smile.

"A change? From what?" he asks, already heading to the back of the library.

"Oh- um, you know. Stress and um- you know. Regular teenage stuff." I slide into the same seat as yesterday and Baz does the same. He cocks an eyebrow at me, a smirk playing gently on his lips.

"Regular teenage stuff?"

"Yea. I went online. Looked at, um- stuff."

He laughs and pulls out his pencil case. I get the paper. "You're being very vague," he says.

"I mean- I listened to some music and I talked to this guy."

"Guy? A friend, or?"

I turn to face him. "A- a friend."

His eyes flick down to my shirt, then back up to my eyes. "Twenty One Pilots?"

I break into a grin and nod. "One of my favourites. Do you listen to them?"

"I was introduced to them recently," he says. He looks...shocked. His lips are parted and his eyes are a little wide and they keep flicking from my shirt to my eyes.

"Oh?" I smile. "What songs have you heard so far?"

"Oh, um, just their hits. But I like them so far. Any you would recommend?"

"Kitchen Sink, Truce, and Be Concerned," I suggest, pushing my glasses up my nose. "At least, those are my favourites."

He nods, thoughtfully, and then smiles. He still looks off. Panicked, almost.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. Thank you." He smiles again, this one seemingly more genuine.

I stop for a minute and think. Black hair, shocked by my shirt, nervous. It couldn't be him. _Could it?_


	8. Chapter Eight

It's him. _Fuck_. It's gotta be him.

I can feel my hands shaking with nerves, and my eyes flick from him to the paper in front of us.

"Simon," I say, my mouth defying my mind. He looks at me with parted lips, his chin resting in sweater covered hands.

"Hmm?" He smiles. He seems more open today. It's refreshing. Just like Oli.

"I- um- who else do you listen to?" I fumble, pulling my hair into a clump on my head and tying it into a bun.

His eyes watch me, his teeth lazily catching his lip. "Some Troye Sivan, Panic! At the disco, too." He says almost like he isn't thinking. I can barely breathe. It has to be him.

"I like Troye," I say, watching him. He's doodling now, on the paper between us. Small roses littering the bottom corner of the page. "I like his song Bite."

This gets his attention. He looks up at me and grins "I love that song. It's so- raw. And honest. I like it a lot."

I smile. It's hard to take my eyes off him. It's hard to not give myself away.

"We should um- get some work done." He sits up and pulls the paper towards himself. "What words would you use to describe Mercutio?"

"Beautiful," I say, my eyes on him.

"I've never really thought of him like that, but I suppose so." He writes it down in sloppy, slanted writing.

I'm not talking about Mercutio.


	9. Chapter Nine

I practically run home after school to get to Ty. My chest is heaving once I reach my laptop and when I log on, I'm disappointed to see no messages.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:26 PM 05/11/16**   
_Ty? Are you there?_

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:28 PM 05/11/16**   
_I'm here._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:29 PM 05/11/16**   
_Did you have a good day?_

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:30 PM 05/11/16**   
_It was good. I have a question._

Fuck. My stomach flips and I hesitate to respond. This can’t be good.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:30 PM 05/11/16**   
_Shoot._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:31 PM 05/11/16**   
_What are your favourite Twenty One Pilots songs?_

I beam and let out a soft sigh, relieved at such a simple and non-threatening question. Bloody hell. He scared the shit out of me.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:32 PM 05/11/16**   
_Kitchen Sink, Truce, and Be Concerned are my top three. I like them a lot. Why do you ask?_

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:32 PM 05/11/16**   
_Fuck_

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:32 PM 05/11/16**   
_Shit Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:33PM 05/11/16**   
_What???? Are you okay?? What happened?_

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:33 PM 05/11/16**   
_I know who you are._

My heart almost stops beating. Those are words I wasn't expecting to see today. Or anytime soon. I don't know what to say.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:34 PM 05/11/16**   
_Fuck._


	10. Chapter Ten

I can't stop smiling. It's Simon. The sweetest person I've ever spoken to is also the cutest boy I've ever laid eyes on. It's a dream come true.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:40 PM 05/11/16**   
_Don't freak out, okay? I see you at school and every time I get all jittery and nervous because you're so fucking cute. You are my dream boy._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:42 PM 05/11/16**   
_No way. I blend into the crowd. I have two friends. I'm a nobody. I don't think I am who you think I am._

Blends in? He's always stood out. His chin always up and his eyes always wandering. His sweater covered fingers sliding his big glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He could never blend in. It's only him who catches my eye.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:43 PM 05/11/16**   
_Princes don't blend in, Simon._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:44 PM 05/11/16**   
_Fuck that was so fucking cute I'm honestly falling in love with you and it might be totally nuts but I can't help myself I'm sorry_

Fucking Christ I'm so happy it's him. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:44 PM 05/11/16**   
_Trust me when I say I've been falling for you for a while. Now, are you ready for today's clue? It's a big one._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:45 PM 05/11/16**   
_Oh god yes._

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:46 PM 05/11/16**   
_I'm in one of your morning classes._

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:46 PM 05/11/16**   
_Oh my god. I need to know who you are._

I grin and run my fingers through my hair. Like hell I'm going to tell him.

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:46 PM 05/11/16**   
_Ty?_

**Direct Message  
From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
3:47 PM 05/11/16**   
_Yes, sweet boy?_

**Direct Message  
From: littleprince216  
To: starsonfire97  
3:47 PM 05/11/16**   
_I think we should meet. Tonight._


	11. Chapter Eleven

My hands are shaking and my cheeks are sore. I'm excited. Beyond excited. I'm absolutely ecstatic. I'm rummaging through my closet, trying to find something nice to wear, when Mordelia walks into my room.

"What are you doing?" she asks, hands on her hips, eyebrows furrowed.

"I have a date."

"What!? With who?" She breaks into a grin and rushes over to join me at the closet.

"Simon fucking Snow," I beam.

"What? Seriously? This calls for drastic measure. Scoot." She bumps my hip, pushing me out of the way and begins looking through my closet for something to wear.

"Where are you guys going?" she questions, pulling out a tattered grey t-shirt and holding it up to my chest. She shakes her head and shoves it back into the closet, continuing to look for the right outfit.

"We're meeting at the school. You know the park in the back? It's actually kind of romantic at dusk, so we're meeting there in about two hours."

"Bring candles," she says, pulling out a pair of black jeans and tossing them over to me.

"Candles?" I ask, catching the pants and stepping into them.

"It adds to the mood. It'll be very romantic," she says, pulling a black button-up shirt out of the closet.

"Okay. Good. Okay," I nod, taking the shirt from her and sliding it onto my arms.

As I'm buttoning the shirt my father walks in. "It's awfully loud in here. What's going on?" he asks, eyes scanning the mess of my room.

"Basil has a date," Mori grins.

"Oh?" he perks up, eyebrows raised slightly. "Have you finally asked Agatha out?"

Mori turns from him and faces me, her eyes cast down. She knows how angry it makes me when he does this. I've come out to him countless times and no matter what he always comes back with a new girl for me to date. I'm fed up.

"No, father. It's a date with a boy." I grimace, trying to stay calm, my arm outstretched as Mori rolls up my sleeve.

He sighs and noticeably mopes. What a dick. "I see. Well, be back by 10." With that he leaves, acting as if I've just announced a death in the family.

"Ignore him. This is _your_ night. Got it? Simon is never going to want to let you go. I promise." She rubs my arm, a smile ghosting her lips.

"Thank you."

Mori takes my hand and pulls me to the bathroom. She’s on top of it otnihgt. I don’t know what I would do without her. "Sit," she instructs.

I sit on the lidded toilet and she takes a bottle of mousse, squirting it into her hand and running it through my hair.

"How did you find out he was-," she glances down at me and then back to my hair.

"Gay?" I raise my eyebrows and smile. "It's not poison, Mori. You're allowed to say it."

She nods and grabs a spray bottle. "So how did you know?" she asks and sprays the liquid into her hand. I smell it instantly; it's saltwater spray, to make my hair wavy.

"You know watfordsecrets.com?"  I ask as her fingers run through my hair.

"Yes..." she says, her eyebrow raised.

"He posted something about the difficulties of coming out. But at the time I didn't know it was him. What he said was really well put so I sent him a message and we got talking. We- well, we kind of decided to keep our identities secret. I went by Ty and he went by Oli."

"Ty for Tyrannus?" she questions, pulling out a tube of mascara.

"Yes. And Oli for Oliver. It's his middle name," I say, closing my eyes. "So we talked everyday and _fuck_ , Mori, he's so godamn sweet. He has this way of speaking that's just so adorable and it kills me. Okay, now, fast forward a couple days and Simon and I get paired up for an in-class assignment. I still didn't know it's him but god, I wanted it to be."

She swipes the mascara onto my lashes and giggles under her breath.

"So he- goddamn, it was so cute- he took me to the back of the library and he was very quiet. He barely spoke the first day but once he started I never wanted to hear anything but his voice, Mori. He's so perfect. So the next day we go back to the library and he's wearing a Twenty One Pilots shirt, which is his favourite band. I ask him what his favourite songs are and later that night, on watfordsecrets I asked him what his favourite songs are, and he says the exact same ones. And I knew it was him." I'm rambling, but I don't give a shit. I am so unbelievably happy that it's him. I'm happy that we can be together, if he wants me. God, I'll give him everything if he wants me to.

"Oh god, Baz. That's probably the cutest thing I've ever heard. Does he know it's you?" she asks.

I grin, opening my eyes and looking at her. "Not yet. He wants it to keep it a surprise," I say.

"Okay, big boy, you're all set. I'll get some candles and a lighter. Are you going to get flowers?"

"Daisies," I confirm, standing from the toilet seat and grinning. She fixes my hair one last time then shoves me out the door.

"Go get your shoes, I'll get the candles."

I'm so unbelievably happy. There's an entire zoo twisting in my stomach as I race downstairs.

I'm in love.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I don’t know what to wear. He’s going to look amazing no matter what and I’m going to look like a nerd. Why do I only own band tees and baggy sweaters? Nothing looks good. I’ll never be enough for him.

I pull out a grey t-shirt, with rolled sleeves and an alien printed on the breast pocket. I tug it over my head and pull on some black jeans. I check my appearance in the mirror and sigh. My hair is a tumbleweed of blonde curls and it looks atrocious. I grab a burgundy beanie from the top of my closet and tug it over my curls. Better than nothing.

I push my glasses up my nose and sigh. I look like a fucking nerd. But, that just happens to be my natural look, I guess.

I trample down the stairs and turn the oven off. I made pizza, something easy and something my dad loves. Which means, a little-to-none chance of anything going wrong. Perfect.

Dad walks in just as I’m cutting the pizza. He throws his bag on the ground and storms to the fridge, pulling out a beer and cracking it open. I try not to act on edge.

“Hey dad, did you have a good day?” I ask, bluffing a smile. I get out a plate and serve him a slice, sliding it across the counter towards him.

“No. Kevin fucking Sanders messed up the godamn orders again. That fucker doesn’t know a godamn thing.” He takes a swig of his beer and leans back against the wall. I take a slice off the pan and take a bite.

“It’s a good thing I made your favourite, then,” I smile, my mouth full.

“I don’t want pizza.” He grumbles. Another swig.

“Oh, come on. I’m sure it’ll make you feel better,” I take another bite, still trying to cheer him up.

“I said I don’t fucking want pizza!” He shouts, throwing his bottle of beer at me. It misses me by an inch and smashes on the wall behind me. I drop my plate in shock and he stomps over to me, grabs me by the shoulders and shoves me against the wall.

“You never fucking listen, do you, Simon?” He growls.

“I-I’m sorry I just-”

“Don’t say a fucking word you godamn useless piece of shit.” He leans down in one  swift motion and all of a sudden there’s a shard of glass pressing against my neck. I whimper, closing my eyes. Tears are falling down my cheeks and I try not to make any noise. He hates that.

“You never fucking listen. You only care about yourself. Isn’t that right?” I don’t dare to say a word. I know how it will end. He punches me. Hard. At least it’s not the hand that holds the glass.

I wince and keep my eyes shut. I’m praying I get out of this okay.

“You’re the reason Lucy is dead. My dear Lucy is dead because of you. You’re a worthless piece of shit. I don’t know why I’ve kept you for this long. All you do is cause me pain and inconvenience.” He pulls his hand away from my neck. I breathe out and open my eyes.

“I’m sor-” He shoves the glass into my abdomen, his face streaked with tears.

“You killed Lucy you fucking piece of shit. You killed her.” He punches me again. I can barely breathe.

He’s hitting me. Over and over and over. It’s never been this bad. I don’t know if I can make it out alive, this time.

I can’t breathe. I’m choking on blood and tears and I can’t make a sound.

I think it finally kicks in because he stops hitting me. Maybe he sees the blood. I can feel it pooling out of me.

“Shit Simon- fuck oh god.” He stands up and stumbles over to the phone. I hope to god he’s calling an ambulance. I don’t want to die today.

“Please come. My son- was attacked by a robber. Please. He was stabbed in the stomach. There’s blood everywhere.” He gives the operator our address then hangs up. He walks back over to me and cups my wound in his hand. I can’t feel anything.

“Simon. My rosebud boy. Simon please- I’m so sorry.”

My vision is blackening. All I can hear as I lose consciousness is him crying.

_My rosebud boy._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I arrived at the park an hour early. Mori got sick of me pacing in the kitchen so I left. I set up the candles on an old picnic table and set the flowers beside them. But then I decided not only was that a fire hazard, it was really tacky.

Now it's 20 minutes until he's supposed to get here and I have to stop myself from picking apart the daisies. I'm a nervous wreck. I'm pacing back and forth in the secluded area, trying not to mess up my hair, and trying not to think of everything that could go wrong.

He could hate me. He could see who I am and be disgusted and leave immediately.  
I could say something stupid and offend him.  
I could move too fast and kiss him before he's ready.  
He could find what I've done tacky and stupid.

All of the bad things run through my head. I can't help it. My heart is a hammer in my chest.

I need to calm down. I sit on the bench and lean my head back. It's Simon. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met. I try and think of everything good that can happen.

He could run at me, with open arms, and pull me into the sweetest hug.  
He could blush and giggle and be happy with who I am.  
He could look at me in happy shock and whisper _I'm happy it's you._

I open my eyes, smiling. I'm so excited. I check my watch. _7:20_. Ten more minutes and he's all mine. I pull out my phone and look through my music. There's only one song I want. I recorded a version of Cherry Wine on violin for him. It took me hours, but it was worth it.

I chew on my lip and watch the path. He'll be down here any second.

\---

Minute by minute I wait. It's been forty minutes since he was supposed to arrive and there hasn't been a sign of anyone. He's gotta be coming. He wouldn't leave me, would he?

Tears brim my eyes. I feel so stupid. I got all dressed up, put on fucking makeup for nothing. He doesn't like me. Why would he? I'm a piece of garbage. I stand from the bench and blow out the candles. He isn't coming. Of course he isn't coming. Why am I so fucking stupid? I chuck the flowers onto the ground and tug at the strands of my hair.

"Fuck," I yell through clenched teeth, tears falling from my eyes.

I shouldn't have gotten attached. Of course this was going to happen.

I need to get home. God, I want nothing less than to deal with Mori-or anyone- right now. I know she'll mean well but I'm so _humiliated_. I can't face anyone.

I get into my car. There's no one on the roads, thank god, because I don't think I could take the traffic. I'd probably just crash the car.

When I get home Mori is sitting at the table doing homework. She perks up when she sees me.

"Did it go we- hey, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" She gets up from the table and races over to me.

I can barely look at her. I'm still crying. "He didn't come." My voice breaks and I can’t hold it together anymore. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into her. I'm sobbing into her neck as she rubs my back and whispers in my ear.

"It's okay, he didn't deserve you anyway. You're too good for him, Baz." She's trying to comfort me but it only makes me feel worse, as if that’s possible.

After a few minutes of crying, I pull away, wiping my face. I can't imagine how streaked my mascara is.

"I should go to bed. I'm going to have to see him tomorrow, so I better get some sleep," I say, my voice hoarse. She nods and pecks my cheek.

"I'll make blueberry pancakes tomorrow, I know they're your favourite."

I smile gently and nod my head. "Thank you. Sleep well, Mori."

As I walk up to my room I pray I don't run into my father. I can't deal with him right now. Just as I'm about to walk into my room, my step-mother steps out of Beatrice's nursery, quietly shutting the door.

"Basil, my goodness, are you okay?" She asks, whispering. I shake my head, not wanting to speak. I don't want to cry again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head again, turning the door handle. "Okay. I love you. Sleep well. I hope you feel better, dear."

I step into my room and sulk over to my laptop. I need to at least check if he's messaged me. Because I'm desperately in love with him and I can't let him go.

Of course he hasn't messaged me. Why would he? Obviously I was right. I'm not enough for him.

I can't stop myself from sending him something. Because I'm weak. Because I'm so godamn in love with him.

**Direct Message  
** From: starsonfire97  
To: littleprince216  
8:34 PM 05/11/16  
_I understand. I should have known you didn't like me. It was a silly infatuation and I'm sorry for getting you involved._

_See you at school, Prince Simon._

The silly thing is, of all of the bad things I thought could happen, I never imagined that he wouldn't come.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It's almost impossible to get out of bed this morning. There's not a thing to look forward. Except for blueberry pancakes.

I throw on an old burgundy sweater and the same jeans from yesterday. I don't have the energy to put effort into anything today. I don't even do my hair, I just leave it in waves that frame my face.

I don't say anything at breakfast, but I gobble it up because I know I need the energy. My father tries to talk to me but Mori shuts him up. I don't know where I'd be without her.

When I get to school my heart feels like it's being ripped from my chest. I want to see him. I want to his freckles and his moles and his sweater covered hands. His big blue eyes and his brilliant blonde hair. I want to see him. Even if it's the death of me.

When I get to English I try and distract myself with the reading assignment, but I can't. My eyes keep glancing to the door, but he never walks in. Is he avoiding me? It's not like him to skip class. But, I guess if the last 24 hours has proved anything it's that I don't really know Simon at all.

It's almost lunch and there hasn't been a single sign of Simon. I think this might be more excruciating than actually seeing him.

There's a feeling in my gut. Like something could have gone wrong. Maybe he got his computer taken away? But that wouldn't be an excuse for not showing up for school. Maybe he's sick? No, he would have said something.

Maybe he's hurt. Oh god, maybe his dad-

I need to find out. It'll kill me if I can't put my mind at ease.

As soon as the bell rings I'm out the door and bolting it down the hall. Penelope has science. I know this because Niall always complains about her 'showing off'.

I catch her just as she's leaving the classroom. And by catch her, I mean crash into. Her books fall to the ground and she huffs, looking up at me.

"Basil? What the hell?" She exclaims, her hands on her hips.

"Penny where's Simon?" I ask, urgently. All I need to know is that Simon is okay. Even if that does mean he's ignoring me.

Her face falls and she pulls me aside. Oh god, this can't be good. My heart is pounding.

"Simon- he um-" _fuck fuck fuck_.

"A robber broke into his house and stabbed him with a-a shard of glass. And beat him, repeatedly. He's okay, as far as I know. He is going to live. But he's unconscious in the hospital." She's holding back tears, I can tell. "Why do you ask? I've never seen you show interest in him before." She sounds skeptical now.

"I'm in love with him." _Fuck_. It falls from my lips before I can think. I'm in such an emotionally unstable state I can't seem to connect my brain with my mouth.

Penny lifts an eyebrow, her mouth agape. "You're-"

"In love with him. Yes."

"Oh my god. You're serious, aren't you?"

I nod and look down at my hands. She takes in a deep breath and fixes her shirt.

"Alright. I'm coming to your house tonight. You've got a lot of explaining to do." With that, she turns and walks away.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

My eyes aren't even open yet and I know where I am. The smell of bleach and medicine fills my nose. I want to vomit. It doesn’t help that my mouth tastes like metal.

Florescent lights blind my eyes as I blink them open. There's a monitor beeping next to me, an IV poked into my arm, and a tray of food at the end of my bed.

"Oh Simon, thank god you're awake." It's my father's voice. I flinch when I hear it. Not only did I not notice him in the corner of the room, his voice instantly reminds me of what happened.

"Get the fuck away from me," I say, trying to move, but a sharp pain in my abdomen seizes my actions.

"Simon stay still, you'll pull your stitches." He's ignoring me. He's acting like he didn't do this to me. Like he didn't almost kill me.

"Stay _away_."

"A robber broke into our house while I was out. When I came back you were stabbed and beaten pretty bad. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I don't know why he's saying this. We both know what really happened. Maybe he can't face what he did.

Too fucking bad.

"Don't try and pretend that you didn't do this. That you didn't stab your own son. Almost kill me." It's hard not to yell. Not to completely lose my shit. I can take a beating. I have been for almost 10 years. But I've had it. I know it hurts him to think about my mom. I know that she died giving birth to me. But that's not my fault. I didn't kill her. I don't deserve to deal with this because of medical complications. I don't deserve it even if it was me who killed her. Because I didn't mean to. Doesn't he see how much it hurts me too? To see pictures of my beautiful mother and be able to know her?

"Simon-"

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare apologize. I almost died because of you. This is- I can't take it anymore. I'm moving out. As soon as school ends- as soon as the month is over- I'm leaving your shithole of a home. I can't deal with it anymore."

"How do you expect to be able to survive on your own, Simon? You need me. I'm the only one who loves you."

I push through the pain and sit up so we're eye to eye. "Don't you get it? I don't need you. Do you hear me? I. Don't. Need. You."

My heart is pounding and I'm trying to act calm but the heart monitor gives me away. He shakes his head and looks me in the eye.

"Who's going to love you like I do, Simon? I'm the only one who cares about you. You'll never find someone who loves you as much as I do."

I'm defeated for a second. My head falls and I think he's right. But then I remember. I perk up and look him right in the eyes. It takes all of my courage to push the words out.

"You're wrong. I- I have someone. I have a-a boyfriend. And he loves me. And I am madly in love with him. So I know that people can love me. And actually care about me. And they won't almost kill me. _I am lovable_."

I keep myself straight up despite how much it hurts. I can't back down.

"I'm going to get lunch," He says, turning from me.

"Good. Bring back clothes that aren't soaked in blood," I sneer.

"Sure thing, Simon."

He leaves, not looking at me.

I am finally free.


	16. Chapter Sisteen

I told penny everything. She helped me prepare.

He's getting out of the hospital today.

My hands are shaking as I button up my shirt. Mori does my hair and makeup again. I get another bouquet of daisies.

This time, everything will be perfect.

It's easy to find his house. It turns out Dev lives just down the street from him.

No candles. Nothing fancy. Just me and him. That's all I want.

Penny told me his favourite everything. I knew most of them.

I park down the street so he doesn't know I'm here. At least not right away.

I know I must be early, again, but I can't help it. I'm too excited to wait. He's not supposed to get out until 4:00. It's 3:15.

I'm so happy. I'm so in love.

He is perfect.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

We don't say a word on the ride home. He doesn't look at me, I don't look at him.

 _Take Me To Church_ plays in the background. God, I can't wait to talk to Ty. I hope he isn't mad. I need him.

"I'm sorry," he says as he parks the car in our driveway.

" I don't care."

"Simon-"

I get out of the car. I don't want to have this conversation. I don't want to talk to him. This is the last straw.

He sits in the car. I get my bag from the trunk. It's not easy to walk, but it's not impossible.

I slip my bag onto my shoulder, limping as I walk up the driveway. He turns the car off but doesn't get out.

My head is down as I walk up the path to my front door. I haven't seen myself yet today. I can feel a cut on my lip and one on my eyebrow. There might be a bruise on my cheek. One on my jaw.

There's movement ahead of me. At first, I think it's a squirrel but when I look up I see Baz, standing in a black button up, holding a bouquet of flowers. His hair is wavy on the sides of his face, his sleeves are rolled up and he's wearing fucking _eyeliner_ again.

I don't say anything because I'm thinking about how bad I must look. Beaten up, wearing a baggy _little prince_ tee and grey sweats. I couldn't look worse than I do now.

He's smiling nervously. He looks extremely cute. I step forward.

"What are you doing here?" He hands me the flowers and I bring them to my nose. They're beautiful daisies. My favourites. I blush, my cheeks feeling hot as I look back up at him. He's smiling easier now.

"I think, Prince Simon, It's time we have our first date, Don't you think?"

It's him. I can't even comprehend it. I've had a crush on this gorgeous boy since I first saw him in ninth year. My heart is going wild. I hope he can't tell how absolutely crazy he makes me.

"Ty?"

"For Tyrannus."

His hands are shaking. I want to hold them.

"Where's your dad?" He asks, his eyes flicking behind me.

"The car. He won't bother us. I promise."

He smiles again and steps aside. I stand in front of the stairs and he slips his arm around my waist. I look up at him and he smiles warily. His hands are still shaking. I lean into him as I walk up the stairs. He eases the pain.

I open the already unlocked door and take his hand, tentatively, and pull him inside. It's needless to say that I'm embarrassed by my home. It's always a mess, no matter how much I clean, and it's reeks of beer and cigarettes.

"I'm going to change," I say, setting my bag on the ground and glancing up at him. I turn to walk away but he grabs my hand.

"No, don't. You look great. It's fitting, isn't it? Little Prince?"

I suppress a smile and look down at the floor. "I look like a slob."

"You look like a prince to me, sweet boy."

I break into a grin and cup my face in my hands. God this boy is the death of me.

"I need to get something from my car. I'll be back in a moment, okay?" He turns to walk away then looks back, biting his lip. "Oh- um- is it okay that we go to your room?"

I giggle. "Of course. I'll go tidy up."

He smiles, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I am so happy it's him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I walk back into Simon's house, a duffle bag slung over my shoulder. "Why is your dad just sitting in the car? He didn't even look at me."

Simon laughs bitterly. "I told him off. I told him- I told him that I'm moving out as soon as school is over."

I look at him, setting the bag on the ground and wrap him in a big hug, my arms around his waist.

"I- I'm proud of you, sweet boy."

He pressing his face into my shoulder and smiles. "Thank you,"

I let him go and press a soft kiss to his temple. "Should we go to your room?"

He nods and slips his hand into mine. I lift up the bag as he pulls me along, My arm around his waist to help him up the stairs and down a narrow hall.

"Here we are," he says, opening the door and stepping inside, his hand leaving mine. His walls are dark blue, with soft yellow stars painted on the ceiling. He has a desk covered in dried paint and papers. I am so in love.

"Did you paint those?" I ask, my fingers pointing to the ceiling.

"Yes."

"I- I think it's time for me to show you what's in the bag," I say. I move over to the bed and sit down, resting the bag on the bed next to me. I feel the bed sink and feel Simon's arm brush mine. I smile.

"What is it?" He asks. He sees what I have now resting in my lap and he looks up at me, his lips parted. "Painting supplies?"

"Mhhm. Water colour to be exact. I know how acrylic cracks," I nod. "Give me your arm, baby boy,"

He turns to face me completely and I do the same, both of us sitting with our legs crossed underneath us. He sticks his arm out to me and I set the paints on his bedside table with a bottle of water and an array of brushes. I look up at him and lean forward, kissing his cheek. His face goes red and he smiles.

"What do you want?" I ask, leaning over to the bedside table and putting the brushes in the water.

"For what?" He questions, his arm resting on my knee and his eyebrows pulled together.

"You said you like the feeling of paint on your skin. So, what do you want me to paint?"

He breaks out into a grin, "Anything,"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The paint is cold against my wrist. I watch as he lets the brush kiss my skin with a pale orange. He glances up at me and smiles.

"Close your eyes."

I let them fall shut and focus on his fingers around my arm and the paint on my skin.

"Hold on," He whispers. The brush leaves my skin and I hear it clink against the side of the water bottle. He gets up from the bed.

"Eyes closed, baby boy."

I chew on my lip, listening to the rustling of him looking through the bag. It's silent for a moment and then music fills my ears. Truce by Twenty One Pilots begins to play. The bed sinks in front of me. I smile.

A kiss is pressed to the corner of my eye, the tip of my nose, and the very edge of my lips. _Fuck_.

_Now the night is coming to an end._

The brush is back against my skin. I keep my eyes closed. The music swells in my chest and I feel tears prick my eyes. I am so happy.

A few minutes pass and the songs flow together. All songs I love.

The brush leaves my arm and I feel a cool breath of air hit the wet paint.

"All done? Can I open my eyes?" I'm giddy with excitement and joy.

"Not yet," He whispers. He continues to blow gently on the paint. And then he stops.

The bed shifts. His fingers brush my cheek, slip down my neck, and into my hair. My heart beats fast. I feel his warm breath against my face. It's shaky. His lips ghost over my and he pulls my face forward, pressing them together. He presses his hand against my chest and I let myself fall on the bed.

His nose bumps mine, our teeth crash together and our limbs get tangled in one another. It is simply a perfectly imperfect kiss.

When he pulls away from me he smiles. His grey eyes are glowing with the light of sun peeking through my curtains and his skin is honey. I lift my arm up and look at the art.

My wrist has an entire universe on it. Stars and planets and moons riddle my skin, standing out in the black background. I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful on my own skin before.

I kiss him again, a big kiss. A passionate one.

He pulls away and takes a breath, presses a kiss to my neck and sits up, leaning against my headboard.

"Take your shirt off," he says, his knees bent in front of him, arm draped over them.

I raise my eyebrow, my lips curving into a smirk.

"To paint, you pervert." He takes one of my pillows and throws it at me, laughing. I do as he says, my hands tugging the shirt off my back, tossing it aside.

"On your stomach," He instructs, shuffling over to me.

"The more you speak the more this sounds like the beginning of a low budget porno."

He laughs and kneels behind me, his fingers brushing my hips. "On your stomach, sweet boy."

I lose my breath, becoming dizzy with infatuation. I lay on my front, the pillow he threw at me rest under my arms and head. His legs straddle my hips and he leans down, his lips kissing the skin of my shoulder.

"Simon," he whispers into my ear.

"Mm?"

"I'm absolutely in love with you."

I exhale, my eyes closed. _Fuck me_.

He kisses my shoulder again and then the top of my spine.

"I love you. I love you. I love _you_." He says it between kisses, his lips moving down my back. I think I might cry.

"You are my sun, my moon, and all of my stars, Simon. I love you."

I roll over under him, my lip quivering despite my efforts to keep it steady. He rests his forehead against mine and rests his hands on my freckle-covered stomach, the tip of his fingers brushing against the bandage.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his thumb circling my belly button.

I nod. If I speak I will cry.

"Are you sure, baby boy?"

I nod again and he kisses my jaw. "I love you,"

A tear falls down the side of my face. He pulls back and looks at me.

"Simon, what's wrong?"

I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut. More tears fall.

"Simon," He whispers. He kisses my cheeks and then below my ear.

"I love you. I love you, Baz. I just- nobody has ever told me they loved me and meant it. I grew up thinking I would never be loved. And I mean, you just come here and show me the world. You're amazing, and...I love you. Thank you," My voice breaks and I take a deep, shaky, breath.

"Well, it's about time someone shows you how lovable you are," he says, his face pressed into my neck. "I love you. I will show you so much love you won't be able to handle it. Just wait; Simon Snow and the World of Love. Imagine that, a series based on you. You have the name, the hero name. Simon Snow. You sound brave, and selfless, and beautiful. Which is why the name suits you so well." He sits back up, still straddling my waist, a smile carved into his lips at the blush on my glowing face, which I'm sure is akin to a tomato. "How terribly sappy I've become. Where was I? Ah, yes."

He unbuttons his shirt and tosses it aside. His skin is a soft red-brown underneath.  "If you're shirtless it's only fair that I am too."

I smile and he presses a kiss to the dip of my collarbone. "Flip over, sweet boy. I want to paint on you."

"I want to kiss you," I whisper. He shakes his head and I lean up, kissing under his chin. "Forget the paint. I want your lips on mine."

He closes his eyes and I kiss his neck. "Your fingers in my hair."

I nip the skin. "Hips against hips."

He groans and rolls us over, hands gripping my hips, pressing them into his. "I love you,"

I slide my hands into his hair and wrap my legs around his waist. "I love you too. It's so amazing to say that. I love you Basilton Pitch."

He grins and kisses me, a peck, smiling as he does. And then he grabs the back of my head, pulls me into another smiling kiss, pecking softly again and again. I rest my elbows on his shoulders and let him kiss me.

"How are your stitches? Does it hurt to move this much?" He looks up at me, his face only inches from mine.

I shake my head, "I took painkillers when you went to your car. I barely feel it."

"Okay. Good."

"Can I give you a hickey?" I ask, my eyes pinned the beautiful soft skin of his collarbones, my fingers brushing against it.

"Oh god, I want nothing more."

I grin and kiss him swiftly, then lean down to the edge of his shoulder, kissing my way slowly to where his neck meets his collarbone.

He grasps my hair and pushes his hips into mine, my lips sucking at his neck. He moans.

I'm getting hard and so is he, I feel it pressed against mine. I pull away from his neck, which now adorns a soft purple mark. He looks at me for a minute and pulls my face to his, kissing me hard, his hips moving into mine.

I exhale into his mouth and he slides his tongue inside. My chest swells. I'm so full of love for him I might explode.

He wraps his fingers around my waist and grinds my hips down onto his. We're both breathing heavily when we pull away, his eyes looking into mine, hips still moving against hips.

"Fuck, Simon. I love you so much. You have no fucking idea."

I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm throbbing against him. He moves beneath me and lifts my chin to meet his eyes.

"I want to touch you. Okay?" He asks in a gentle tone, his fingers soft against my jaw. I nod, my cheeks flaming red and he kisses me, his fingers pulling off my sweats and my boxers. I kneel in over his legs.

He grips me in his hand and I let my eyes fall shut. My stomach is trembling with eagerness and lust. He slowly moves his hand. I try and keep my breathing even but it's hard. A simple touch and I'm almost thrown over the edge. I settle my forehead against his shoulder and whine under my breath. He keeps moving.

"Simon, I love you. I just-" He kisses my neck lustfully. "You're the most amazing boy I've ever met."

I shake my head, my fingers digging into his thighs. "I love you," He moves his hand faster, his lips sucking on my shoulder.

"Fuck- _Baz_ -" I hook my hand around the back of his neck and let my teeth sink gently into his shoulder. My nails dig gently into his neck.

"Faster," I breathe into his neck.

"Like this?" He whispers, his hand moving torturously slow.

I groan, my head shaking.

"Oh. Like this?" He asks again, this time, his thumb moving up and circling the tip and then pressing down right on the center.

I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut. "Fuck. Y-you're an asshole."

He laughs and I breathe out a chuckle. He pulls my head back to his shoulder and I let it rest against it. He moves his hand faster.

I furrow my eyebrows and pull my bottom lip between my teeth. I rake my nails down his chest.

"Again," he commands. "Do that again."

I bring my nails back up to his chest, dragging them slowly down to his lap. He breathes out and moves his hand faster.

"Baz- I'm close."

He smirks and swipes his tongue across the curve of my collarbone. His lips move to meet my ear, his teeth tugging at my earlobe.

"Cum for me, baby boy."

I moan, and let everything go. My breathing quickens, my moans get louder and my nails dig deeper. My teeth sink into his shoulder. He takes my chin in his hand and pulls my face to his, kissing me softly.

"I'm so fucking in love with you Simon Snow. I will never get over it. You are-" His voice breaks and his eyes squeeze shut. "Perfect. I love you."

I kiss him again. "I love you too."

He tangles my fingers in my hair and kisses my cheek, and my nose, and my forehead. "Where's your bathroom?"

I laugh and slide off him, laying back on my bed and pulling the sheets over me. "Just down the hall."

He stands from the bed. My face must be bright red. It's all over his stomach. He doesn't seem bothered by it, though. Instead, he leans over and pecks my lips, leaving my room without a word.

I get up and pull on my boxers. I peel off my bandage and rummage through my own bag to look for a new one. The skin is still raw. The pain meds are wearing off. I'll take some more in a couple hours. I stick the new bandage on and pull on a sweater.

Baz walks back in and wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "I love you. I'll never get tired of saying it."

I turn to face him and wrap my arms around his neck. My cheeks hurt.

"I love you too. Do you mind me asking what else is in the bag?" I question, his forehead against mine.

He shakes his head and presses his face into my neck. "I want to show you but I also never want to let you go."

I grin and push my face into his hair. "Let's just lay down, then. The rest can wait."

He lifts up my legs and wraps them around his waist. He carries me to the bed with ease, laying down so we're face to face. His eyes droop and he smiles.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, his fingers brushing my cheek. "I brought snacks. Your favourites."

I grin. God my cheeks are going to be sore tomorrow. "Yes, please."

He leans over the side of the bed and grabs a paper bag. "What exactly are my favourites?" I ask, turned on my side, watching him unroll the top.

"Well, we have; cherry scones, mint aero bars, pink lemonade, and-" he reaches to the bottom of the bag and pulls out something wrapped in tinfoil. "Pizza."

I grin and sit up, resting my back against the headboard and my head against his shoulder. He handles me a bottle of lemonade.

"Thank you so much. You're so amazing."  

He pecks my forehead and unwraps the tin foil, handing me a piece of pizza. Double cheese, my favourite.

"I'm happy that I'm in your life, Simon. I want to use every opportunity I get to make your life better. Fuck your dad. Fuck anyone who makes your life shitty, okay? I love you."

I look up at him and smile, bumping my pizza against his. "Together."

He grins and whispers, "Always."


	20. Epilogue

He's asleep beside me. Soft red-brown skin illuminated by pale moonlight. Black hair spread over his pillow. He's wonderful.

It's been a tumultuous couple of months. But good. Amazing. Too good to be true.

I moved away from my dad. I got a job, started uni. Baz and I moved in. He proposed. I cried.

Now, when I cry, it's happy. I'm never sad with Baz. He makes sure of it.

It's been 11 months since we moved in together. 3 since we got engaged. I'm not sure how my dad feels about him, but I don't care. I only see him when he needs to see me.

I think he finally feels guilty. We never make eye contact when we see each other. It's always a series of short sentences and quick glances.

I'm happier without him.

Baz plays the violin for me when I can't sleep. If I have bad dreams, which have been a strong occurrence since I moved away, he makes me a cup of tea and plays my favourite song.

I move in closer to Baz and he instantly wakes up. He always has a response to me, just in case I get bad during the night. He's too nice to me. I don't know how to deal with it.

"Are you okay?" He asks, sleep-clouded eyes searching my face. I nod.

"Yes. I'm sorry I woke you."

"No worries, sweet boy. Do you want me to play for you?" He thumbs my jaw, stroking it back and forth. I close my eyes and shake my head.

He presses a soft kiss to my forehead. "Okay."

We don't speak much. I worry that I'm not good for him, that I'm too broken and that it's making him broken too. But when I say that he runs his fingers through my hair and presses a kiss to my forehead and whispers that I'm not broken and that I'm just right for him. That we match.

It's my favourite thing, when he kisses my forehead. It makes me want to cry, every time. Happy tears. It's only happy with Baz.

"Baz,"

His eyes open again he looks right at me, smiling. I will never get sick of his smile. Or his laugh. Or his beautiful grey eyes. I will never get over this beautiful boy, who is always only an arms length away. I will never get over how lucky I am.

"I love you. More than anything. I'm sorry for being bad sometimes, but just know that without you I wouldn't be alive, probably. Okay? So I just- I love you I- I probably would have-" I start to cry and he shushes me, my name falling from his lips in a whisper.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispers.

"I'm sorry," I cry again.

"Simon it's okay. I promise. Just close your eyes. I can get my violin."

I shake my head. "Stay here," I whisper, my voice breaking. He nods and holds me tighter. "Can you sing?" That's the other thing he does. When my dreams are really bad or if I can't stop thinking, he brushes my hair with his gentle fingers and sings to me.

"Of course, baby boy."

I close my eyes and press my face into his neck. He starts singing.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you." His voice is tender and soft and hits all of the right notes. I can already feel myself calming down.

I have never been so happy. I have never been so in love. I have never felt this safe.

It's all because of him.

My sweet boy.


End file.
